The present embodiments relate to identification of edges. For example, a Delta-8 bundle is to be sealed. Delta-8 bundles are ceramic holders for fuel cells. The bundle includes a plurality of extruded triangular tubes. One end of the bundle is open (i.e., the tubes are open). A seal is made for the open ends. The open end profile of different Delta-8 bundles may be irregular due to sintering and multiple process heat cycles. Since each bundle may be different, the seals may not be mass produced.
The composite seal is custom machined with near-zero clearance (e.g., 0.001 inches). The custom seal closely matches the irregular profile of each cell. To design the seal, manual measurement with a tool is performed. However, manual measurements may be time consuming, such as taking weeks to measure the open ends, convert the measurements to a computer aided design (CAD) drawing, and manufacture the seal from the CAD drawing. The ceramic is brittle, so manual measurement increases the odds of damaging the Delta-8 bundle to the point of having to discard the Delta-8 bundle.